Taken
by StarCrossedBook
Summary: Clary is taken away from all she knows and loves. Life is a now a punishment as she trapped with the one and only, Sebastian Morgenstern, Prince of the Creatures. AU. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The only sound coming from the room was the sound of pencils scratching and the clock ticking. Two minutes remained until the test was over. Luckily for Clary Fray, she finished just then. She sagged back in her and released a breath she'd been holding all day. Finals was more than she could take but all the more necessary to leave Idris High School. Graduation was set for Friday, one week away. Clary could already taste her freedom. Looking around, she saw she wasn't the only one finished. Simon, her best friend and boy genius, and Jace, the boy that she was about to start her life with, also were. Testing was now done, school almost out. After, she planned to become a doctor, like her father had been before passing, in order to help those blocking the demon borders. Her mother had passed also, three years ago. The Lightwoods took her in as one of there own after it happened. Life wasn't perfect but Clary had Jace and that was all she ever believed she needed.

Suddenly, the speakers boomed throughout the room, "Attention students, this is principal Starkweather. We have a immediate and pressing assemble now taking place in the auditorium. Attendance is mandatory, thank you." The class let out a string of curse words and a few 'thank gods.'

"You heard him," Professor Garroway sighed. "I guess just give you booklets to me on your way out. We'll finished your literature exam after." Clary stood, happy to be able to stretch.

"Hello beautiful," Jace whispered into her ear, leading her into the hall packed with students. He kissing the top of her head, causing her to blush.

"Do you know what this is for?" Clary asked. They were now being ushered into their seats in the front. Not that she wasn't glad to get out of the small classroom, but why would they have an assembly during an AP testing day?

He just smiled down at her. "I don't. I'm just glad to be with you." Then he smirked. "It was getting harder to eye-fuck you from across the classroom. Pun intended" Clary giggled and playful punched his arm.

"Shh, it's starting." The lights dimmed in the auditorium. Idris High School was just like your typical high school; under budgeted, under educated, a pessimistic staff and optimistic principal. Hodge Starkweather was the latter, and always was. You could flunk all your classes, and he'd pour you tea as a pick-me-up. You could slap him across the face, and he'd compliment your aim. So, when he came on the stage, in rumpled clothing, coated in sweat, and fear in his eyes, there was no doubt in anybodies mind that something was wrong. The room quieted.

"H-hello, students. T-thank you for joining me on this evening." He paused and started to coughing in his handkerchief. Clary looked to Jace, seeing her fearful eyes reflecting back in his. "As you know, our exsistance has been granted to us by the gracious King Morgenstern. Our lives, lands, homes and even this school are a gift to us from him. Which is why you are here today." The room erupted into murmurs. _Not good, not good_ Clary chanted in her head.

"The Creatures ask very little of us. King Morgenstern's son, Prince Sebastian, is here today to speak to you and ask a little more. " Starkweather turned and ran from the stage.

"Jace," Clary whispered in shock, unable to procoss the horrible the principal was about to release upon them.

He gave her a weak smile, "Don't worry. He wouldn't bother us. We're two out of hundreds." Jace squeezed her hand in comfort, but that did little to sooth the feeling of dread growing in her.

The curtains stirred and the room stilled as a boy moved onto the stage. _No, not a boy_ Clary thought _a man._ Sebastian Morgenstern was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes on. His hair was pale white, as was his skin. He looked the Creature that he was; body was that of a god which was placed in a white t-shirt and fitting black jeans, eyes blacker than the night. Toned muscles covered his body. He moved with grace and purpose. At first look, you would assume him to be a student here, but deep down he was a monster created from hell.

No one dared moved for fear of being noticed. His eyes skimmed over the room, a small smirk forming on his plush lips. _Plush lips?_ Clary scolded herself. _This guy murders people for kicks. How could I be thinking this?!_

 _"_ Hello." Sebastian voice was as angelic as his appearance. Leave it to the devil to speak like such. " I can bet that you are all wondering why I am here. Here of all other places. Am I right?"

His question was met with silence. Sebastian's narrowed and a snarled was released from his lips. Jace flinched beside me and Clary held his hand in a death grip.

"I said," Sebastian growled,""Am I right?"" A chorus of mumbled yes, and head nods came from the room. He smiled icily. "Better."

He paced back and forth on the stage, looking through the room of people. "I would be wondering if I were you. What could the Prince of Creatures possibly want us? From me? I'm not sure how much you insolent mundane do know so I will tell you the whole tale. Creatures cannot procreate with their own kind. It was a spell casted upon my people many years ago by a witch. Only a mate bread from Adam can be with a Creature. And, we only get one in our life time. The witches have told me for many years that my mate would be able to come to be on my birthday the year of the eclipse." Clary heard those words and panic grew in her. _There was absolutely not possible way he could be talking about me right?_ She tried to shrug it off but that gave her no comfort as he continued.

"And that she did. The girl suddenly appeared in my dreams. My nightmares. I could only see the world from her eyes when the visions did come. Only bits and pieces. Laughing friends, joking _boyfriend._ " He spat out the last word. "So little and not enough. At first I despised her. She gave me so little, no chance of seeing what was really going on. My one chance to continue my fathers legacy was practically mocking me. Nothing I saw was of essence to finding her and she was nothing but a dull mundane. But I started to see more. Her likes. Dislikes. Pieces of her fiery red hair falling over her drawings. And then just last week I saw her sign her name on a check." Sebastian stopped pacing. He swirled around on the heal of his foot, skimmed the crowd for a moment, then looked Clary dead set in the eyes. She froze. Jace tensed.

"Adele is a beautiful middle name by the way _." No fucking way._ He smirked. " _Clarrisa."_


	2. Chapter 2: Taken

**AN: The characters are a little OOC but I'm trying my best to keep them the same. I'm going to try and update at least once a week. Enjoy!**

...

I took a shuddering breath. _This can't be happening. This can't be happening._ But no matter how many times I chanted it in my head, Sebastian Morgenstern, Prince of the Creatures, stared me down.

Nobody moved. All eyes were on me. Magnus, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Jace. _Jace._ A look of pure fear and a frown was on his face. I wanted more than anything to kiss that frown away. But I didn't. Instead, I looked the beautiful Creature straight into the eyes and sneered. That only made him grin more.

I pushed off my seat, onto my trembling legs. "If you think I'm going anywhere with you, you're fucking crazy." My voice came out just as shaky as the rest of me. He just stared as I began shifting down the aisle, away from him. Why wasn't he moving? The more I moved, the more the abyss of darkness in his eyes grew. The room stayed quiet, though the pounding of my heart made my head feel like it was going to split into two.

When I reached the end of the aisle, I made my decision. I have to run. A planned formed in my head. Turning around, I sprinted up the aisle as fast as I could. Nobody stopped me. All I had to do was make it to the emergency exit. Once outside, I could make it to my car just out front of the building. I would been that simple if I hadn't slammed into the wall in front of me. I started to fall, my head ringing, when the _wall_ caught me. Looking up, Sebastian stood, eyes black as ever. I started to panic, flailing around in his arms. _No, no, no._ This can't be happening. Graduation was a week ago. My new life, a fresh start at a family with Jace, was so close.

"Jace?" The Creature in front of me sneer. Oh, shit, I must have said that out loud. "Let me get this straight," he began pushing me until my back collided with the wall. Heat poured off of him, overwhelming so, along with his scent; citrusy cologne and boy. I looked up into his intense gaze. I wanted to look away but it was impossible. I kept searching for the whites of his eyes but they seemed to have been swallowed up by darkness."I have wait many years for you. When I take you with me today, and I will, you will not have thoughts of another man, let alone a mundane. You are _my_ mate. Mind, body and soul that _I_ get to control."

As I much as his proximity left me breathless, I manage a, "No."

He leaned down close to the side of my face, so close his breath skated across my ear, "Who says you have a choice, ?" I shivered. Partly out of fear but also of guilty pleasure.

He can't do this. He can't. I won't let him.

I leaned into him for a second, and gave him a seductive smile. "Are you ready to leave then?" I whispered. He closed his eyes, leaned down for a kiss, just as brought my knee straight between his knees. "Ofh." He hunched over into himself. Shoving him out of the way, I pushed though the door and out into the parking lot. My keys were in my back pocket - thank the angel. In a frenzy, I tried to shove my key into the lock, but ended up dropping it below the car in the process. After a quick glace that I was still alone, I reached under the car and found them. As I came back up from dropping them, my eyes met another black set of eyes, standing right behind me, in car window's reflection. I screamed.

Sebastian shoved me against the car rueful. "Shh, there's no need for that."

Grabbing my mane of hair, he ripped my head back. I screamed out at the pain, but that seemed to only urge him on even more. His hot lips skimmed across my neck, sending shivers down my spin. He mumbled, " I am a man of mercy, my dear Clarissa, but I am also one of justice. There are consequences to your actions. Fair punishments."

He flipped me around so my front was to his. I lost my breath again by just the sight of him. Something felt different and my eyes widened as I realized there was something very hard and big pressed up against my hip. Oh no.

"Lets see, I could," He paused, pouting his lip, with a look of thought on his face."Tie you up. I would but that doesn't seem like enough as you also hurt me, darling. Let's see... ah, I could take your clothing for a month," He slid a hand under the back of my shirt, tracing my spin. I tried not to shiver again "I could spank you." He grabbed my ass, causing me to gasp. " Or tie you up and fuck you. Hard. From behind." I began to panic. The things he was saying ignited a fire in me I didn't even know existed. This was wrong, so wrong. It was Creatures like him that took my family away, that changed my life for the worse. I shouldn't be feeling this way.

He opened his mouth again to speak, when a shout broke through the air.

"Clary!" It was Jace. He was coming from the building at full speed.

"Jace!" Sebastian slammed a large hand over my mouth.

"Looks like we must be going now." I squirmed but nothing seemed to break his death grip on me. I whimpered as he placed a hand over my eyes, and the world went black. The last thing I heard was the love of my life screaming for me.

 **...**

 **To be continued... R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Apartment

Life used to be fine. The world had its problems; poverty, war, famine. All terrible but manageable to a point. Then the Creatures came. Their beauty was that of an opium flower; deceptive and toxic. They were identified by their shocking looks and cool black eyes. One look and you were hooked; unable to say no, unable to argue, unable to think. The pure breeds were so powerful that one look could put under a spell; of desire, control, into a deep and never-ending sleep. Within a year of becoming public, they were the headmen of every possible organization. They were in the media, premiering in movies, and soon enough politics. They brokered peace in Afghanistan, North Korea, all over. The world fell into an almost peace. A small fraction of people protested against them, warning us of their true intentions. If only we had listened.

In the following presidential election, a new candidate with no previous political experience arose. His name was Valentine Morgenstern., leader of the Creatures. Nobody truly understood what he believed in, other than that he thought America was destined for greatness, and that he was the key to having it, keeping the peace. Who could possibly disagree with a pure breed Creature? Inauguration day at noon was the moment the world changed. In his first hundred days, new laws were formed. Treaties were broken. Cause arose. The people tried to rebel but it was a futile effort. The Creatures had managed to take place in every branch of government. They controlled the military. July 4th was the day he opened a portal from his old world, the demon world. They bordered every territory, waiting for trespassing ignorant humans to pry on.

On September 8, Valentine Morgenstern became absolute monarch of the United States.

Two weeks later, the world.

As a leader, he promised to rule until the day that either his son, Sebastian Morgenstern, or his twin brother, Jonathan Morgenstern, come of legitimacy to rule. It is unknown who is the eldest is; the doctors were to busy trying to save the mother who ended up dying in childbirth. Neither boy had been seen, only spoken of. They did as they pleased, remaining hidden as to be undisturbed, waiting for the day their mate would be found and claimed. I would know for now I was his. I was Sebastian Morgenstern's, Prince of the Creatures.

...

Cotton. That was what my mouth tasted like. And blood. Rolling over, I groaned at the light shining through my eyes. I was in desperate need of beauty sleep this week for graduation. I rolled away from the blinding light and laid my head back down. But, instead of meeting the soft comforts of a pillow, I touched cool stone. I stilled, wracking my brain for why. Did I pass out in class? My heart started beating out of my cheat in a pain. Pushing myself up, I groaned at my bodies protest. Peeling my eyes open, I tried to remember what had happened. School. Finals. Assembly. Hodge. Jace. Sebastian. _Sebastian!_

I took in my surroundings. I currently sat by a row of tinted large floor to ceiling windows. They looked out into a city. The room had a strange setup. immediately in front of me an elevator, splat in the middle of the room. To the right were a door, a single couch, and a coffee table. To my left, a small kitchen, and one other door. That was it. I was in an apartment.

The room was silent except for the rumbling of the air conditioning. "Hello?" I was met with silence. What do I do? Can I make it out the window? Looking out, I saw it wasn't just any city. It was _Theirs_. The Creatures. Below the window, they flew by in the streets. Who needed cars when you were as fast as a plane? The buildings were chrome, newly modeled, unlike the rest of the cities in the world left to rot. This was New York, after all. Their headquarters. I heard it was once the called the Big Apple due to how famous it was with the people; a city of liberty, of freedom. The irony of its current state was not lost on me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash. Scanning the room, I saw nothing strange at first then I caught it. A cutting knife sitting on the kitchen counter, the afternoon sun flickering off of it. Was it a trick? Would he jump out of nowhere, yelling " Ha! You failed test one!" There was no way of knowing unless I tried. Scanning the room, I slowly rose to my feet and took a step. No traps, no flying arrows, or giant boulders heading at me. I took another. My breath was coming out in short puffs. Why waste time when he could be back at any moment?

Taking a deep breath, I took three steps before a jolt of massive shot up my leg. I cried out as I hit the cold stone floor. Glancing down, I felt vomit rise in my throat. My ankle had a wire wrapped securely around it, attached to a hook underneath of the window. He chained me to ground. Like a fucking animal. It was the same enchanted wire they used on the Boarder prisoner; demon metal. Unbreakable and extremely painful. I pulled on it, tugged with all my might, but nothing work. I felt panic rising in me. No, no, this can't be happening. It can't. If I'm his, truly his, the only way I can get out of it is by death or... or becoming a half-breed. But I'd rather jump from this twenty story building than even let that happen.

"Deep breaths, deep breaths. You'll be fine. You'll be fine." I mumbled to myself, retreating to my window spot. I hissed as my hand came in contact with the floor; I had cut it pulling on the wire. My throat burned from dehydration, and my stomach grumbled in hunger. Where was he?

I thought of all that I could do, and I drew a blank. Nothing, absolutely nothing. I was helpless. So, I waited. Because that's all I could do. The sun eventually hides beneath the horizon, and the City of Creatures came to life. As horrible as their soul- if they even had them- maybe, they were beautiful and the world they lived in was too. City lights sparkled, and silent tears fell out of my eyes as I cried, cried for my family, for me and for the people that once lived here. I tried to keep my eyes open but the beauty of the alluring city lulled me in a troubled sleep, full of monsters with gold and black eyes.

 **...**

My muscles groaned in protest hours later, being awoken a large 'thump'. During sometime in my slumber, a soft white fur blank was placed on top of me, and a pillow beneath my head. I listened waiting for another sound, but none came. The city outside was bustling with life. I could see into the buildings around us, see a man working at a desk, see a woman preparing dinner in the kitchen, see a couple in a passionate embrace. Were any of them human? How many humans still lived in the city? Could they help me escape?

Before my mind could continue with the assault of questions, the elevator groaned. The arrow was pointing up. He was coming. Nothing of use lay around me. I had the same clothes I had when I was taken- jeans and a white swing cami. My phone along with my keys was no longer with me. _Think, think!_

The elevator came to a stop. Without realizing what I was doing, I jumped to my feet, brandishing out my deadly weapon of choice (my sneaker) and waited. The door creaked open. I wasn't prepared for his beauty and I don't think I'll ever be. His snow white hair trickled down the front of his face, but not far enough to hide his black embers of eyes and razor-sharp cheekbones. He was in the same attire as before; white and black, night and day. Neither of us spoke for a moment, drinking each other in.

He cocked an eyebrow at me, raising his hands above his hands above his head in mock defeat. "Now, now, there's no need for violence. Put the shoe down. I surrender, Red."

My throat began to burn at the nickname, one that only Jace had called me."Do not call me that." I sneered. He only chuckled in response, moving further in the apartment.

"Why am I here?" I questioned him. I knew his answer but some small, naive part me hoped it was a mistake, that he got the wrong girl.

He smiled in response, leaning against the wall beside the elevator. "I've already told you, Clarissa. Don't make me repeat myself." The threat was clear in his tone.

"Why not just pick a girl who wants you? I can think of many who would want to be with a handsome Creature." The words I spoke were true. He was beautiful-the was no doubt about that- and I knew that some Creatures didn't find their mate in time and settled, or found a more compatible one. What was stopping him?

His eyes narrow and he began approaching me. "Do you know why it's called a curse?Why its a punishment? Why I waited for you?" He was fast approaching. For every step forward, I took one back, until I felt a tug on my ankle. Looking down, I remember the wire. _What the fu-_

"Clary?" He was right in front of me. I had to crane my neck up to be able to look him in the eyes. Oh, those eyes. He whispered into my face, a breath away from my lips. "Do you?" I just shook my head, not trusting myself to respond. My head was clouding up and all I could think of was how delicious his lips looked.

One second, I was standing in front of him. The next, I was laying under him, breathless. "Sebastian." I panted. He grinned.

"If I chose another, they would not survive." My attempts to push him off were futile; he didn't budge. After a moment, he looked annoyed and grabbed both my hands in one of his, pushing them above my head. "A mate can take it. They can take the childbirth, the," He paused, then pushed his hips against mine, causing me to shiver. His friend was back again, harder than ever. "Sex. With just another human, the Creatures _climax_ literally breaks them in two. And Clarissa, I can think of much more pleasurable ways to break people, especially you." He bit down on my neck hard. I gasped; not from pain but pleasure. It shook me straight to my core. His heat poured off him, making me begin to writhe in my clothes, having a sudden urge to rip them off.

He chuckled at my reaction, sitting up and releasing my wrists in the process. "But I want you wet and willing." He stood and held his hand out to me. " Until then, you will do as I say. If you can agree to my terms we'll be wed within the next year." I glared at his hand, hoping that I had somehow gained heat ray vision. No such luck.

" Alright then," He muttered exasperatedly. Dropping his hand, he turned around a disappeared into the room on the left. A moment later he reemerged with a dress. It was gorgeous a night black silky, off the shoulder ball gown. _But what could it be for?_ I asked him.

"A masquerade ball," Sebastian announced proudly. "My brother Jonathan is returning from one of his escapades in England, and my father's mistress decided to throw a party. What better way to introduce you to the people than a party?"

A party? Outside? He trusts me enough all ready to leave here? Why go through the trouble of chaining me up if your willing to let me outside? I could escape, back home, back to Jace.

He must have seen the hope on my face. for he tsk-tsked me, " Now before you get any ideas in your head, my guards will be present along with a room full of Creatures. You wouldn't get five feet without being ripped to shreds for treason." I glared daggers at him. He crouched down beside me and smile a smile that had no joy. " You will have five minutes to get ready. Amatis, your dresser, will be here any moment."

I glanced back out at the night sky then back to him. Just because he wanted me to be his didn't mean I have to act like it. I chimed." You do realize it's the dead of night, right? Or do psychopaths not know how to tell time? And what if I don't want to go?"

He was not pleased. His hand shot out, holding my chin in a death grip, his eyes boring into mine. "Clarissa, demons never sleep. And as for your latter question, you will be my mate, my queen. Until you accept your role, the lives of your loved ones hang in the balance."

My heart skipped a beat. "What do you mean? What are you going to do to them?"

"Nothing as of right now. But one wrong move, and Isabelle losses a hand." My whole body tensed. The elevator groaned to a stop.

Sebastian looked at me, a sparkle in his eye that wasn't there before. "But we'll discuss that later. We a ball to get to." This man was so bipolar it made my head spin. He stood and began to walk away, then stopped, looking over his shoulder and said. "Oh, and Clarissa, don't wear any underwear."

 **...**

 **I hope you enjoyed! R &R. The next chapter you'll meet Jonathan and will have the Sebastian/Clary scenes you've been waiting for. Creatures are confusing now but they'll make sense as the story goes on. I'm also looking for a beta. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Masquerade (part 1)

**AN: I realized I could fit the whole** **masquerade ball into one chapter so it's in two parts.** **This chapter longer, and is a little slow but I swear it will be worth it! Jonathan's here and so is Valentine. Enjoy!**

I've never been vain一. At least I tried not to be. My mother had instilled those values into my brain from the day I was born. My safety and future were always of utmost importance. "Be kind," she'd say. "Be brave. Be humble. Be careful." She was bright and strong and one could not dare to go against her will. What she wanted, she achieved. She knew she had cancer for a long time, so she made every action count to ensure it stayed with me even past her death.

Though, despite that, I couldn't help but admire myself in the mirror. Amatis had done an excellent job, the dress helped too. Even though it was a fairly large ball gown, it hugged to my curves, accentuating them. It was snug but not too much that I couldn't breathe through the corset. Despite loathing Sebastian for the Creature that he was, the dress did look perfect. My hair was up in a clip, with a few strands hanging over my face. Some makeup was present but not too much. It was simple, yet still elegant.

It took much effort on her part to get me into the chair- involving a threat to beat me to death with a curling iron. Though she came off intense at first, I eventually warmed up to her. I couldn't defend myself against the Creature's dangerous weapons, their beauty, and charm. When she arrived, she had a cart full of beauty supplies and she unlocked my chain, ushering me into the bathroom, secret door number two on the right. It was like the rest of the apartment, plain and simple.

"Lady Clarissa?" Amatis asked from behind me. I blushed, having been caught staring at myself, then scolded myself. Here I was playing dress up with the villains of the world, with Jace at home probably worried sick. He had to miss me, right?

"Yes? Oh, please just call me Clary."

"Yes, Clary. Lord Sebastian is ready. You may head out." I began to move towards the door when she cut me off. "There's, uh, another thing." She looked uncomfortable, fidgeting with her hands and avoiding eye contact.

"Yes?" I repeated, starting to get annoyed.

She gave me a sad smile. "Prince Sebastian has said to make sure you know to leave your underwear in here when you leave."

I barked a laugh. "No."

This only made her more uncomfortable, "Please, Clary, you do not want to upset our lord. When he gets angry people get hurt." I studied her for a moment, then saw them. Light bruises scattered her skin, just below her collar line and few scattered on her legs. Despite being a Creature, I felt pity for her. She was no more the bad guy in this than I was.

"He did that you?" My voice came out in barely a whisper. Her body tensed instantly, straightening as stiff a board, her eyes stone hard.

"I do not want your pity." Amatis hissed. I started to speak but she cut me off. "Do you not see the mercy he has given you? Most Creatures find their 'mate', bind them up in a dungeon far away from another living soul. They only visit when it's time for an heir, only giving them the bare essentials to live. They do not plan to party with them let alone marry. I do not know what your life was life before this, but you are here right now in the presence of the next in line to be the king, of the world. There is no escape other than death, so take all notions of freedom and destroy them. The power you have now is unimaginable and do not forget that."

I did not speak, but then again, there was not much that I could say. She was right. Even if I did escape, he would find me and kill me, or my loved ones. There was no way to get away from him. I was never one to concede; I was one to challenge. My mother had taught me that. But she also taught me not be naive and stupid. I knew better by now not to be.

With that thought in mind, I slid my panties down to my ankles and stepping out of them. I didn't wait to see her face, see the possible triumph of beginning able to easily manipulate just another human. I walked out to see Sebastian.

He stood by the elevator in a tuxedo, his hair pushed back this time. Absolutely handsome. I was starting to think it was impossible for to look any other way. I approached him slowly, and when he looked up, he appeared lost for words.

"Beautiful," Sebastian finally managed to croak out. His eyes raked up and down me, and I felt a small twinge of pride. His arm snaked out, pulling my chest flush against his.

"Are you ready?" I questioned, trying to prevent myself from panting.

He smiled ."Yeah. Just let me check one thing." Dropping to his knees, he yanked up the bottom of my dress. I shrieked, swatting his hands away, but he was already standing up, a look of glee on his face. "No panties. Just the way I like it."

Placing his hand on the small of my back, we walked into the elevator, and he pushed the button for the garage floor. As we descended I notice how high up were really were; ninety-three, the top floor.

The elevator was fairly large with mirrored walls. I stared at Sebastian and he stared back at me. He was a man- correction, Creature- that I probably would never understand. I loved Jace and I always would, but I did not wish to be chained up all alone below ground like a prisoner or killed anytime soon. Amatis was right; I needed to accept it. The sooner the better. Sebastian smiled slightly as he probably saw my slight change; how I allowed myself to lean close to him, relaxed, no longer tense. There were unspoken words going between us, heat. His eyes seemed to see into my soul, and mine into his soul.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak just as the elevator opened to the garage. Shaking his head, he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the car waiting for us. The chauffeur opened the door as we approached.

He nodded his head, " Good evening, Ms. Fray, Mr. Morgenstern." I nodded back then slid into the car. I contemplated sitting pressed up against the window, as far away from his as possible, but decided against it. I'm trying, right?

As soon as Sebastian sat, the car pulled out of the garage and into the busy road outside. But instead of Creatures running about, it was cars. A lot of them. How strange.

Sebastian pulled a bag out from underneath the seat.

In it were two mask- both solid black with winged edges and a pair of dangerous high high-heels. I put them on without question.

"Oh, one more thing Clarissa. Sebastian leaned into me, reaching his arm behind me. He released my hair from the binds of my clip, letting it cascade gently over my shoulders. "Better," He mumbled softly. His eyes trailed from mine to my lips, to the valley between my beast, then snapped back up to mine. A question was in his eyes, a small mischievous smile on his lips.

I couldn't. Yes, I would be more compliant, but it's too much too fast. It's only been a day. I looked away and sat as far as I could on the opposite side of the car.

The rest of the ride there was silent.

Sebastian was mad. Understandably so, but that didn't matter. I refused to get out. Paparazzi waited outside of our car, cameras at the ready, waiting for Prince Sebastian and his mate to make an appearance. Apparently, it was time for him to show himself to the world now that he could create an heir. I wasn't ready though. I've seen that newspaper, The New York Times. Everyone did. It was of the few we were allowed to see into their world. But, if I had been able to see it, that means Jace was going to too. I wasn't ready for him to see my betrayal, not so fast. I felt a sudden wave of sorrow and loss wash over me. He lost me just as much as I lost him, and I knew I was trying to move on, but I couldn't do that to him. I wouldn't.

"Clarissa." Sebastian hissed. "You will come out of this limo with me. Either you come out willing, or I throw you over my shoulder and take you myself." I continued to glare at him in response. He leaned in close, too close, his lips a breath away from my ear. "I still haven't punished you for running away from me the other day. You don't want me angry. Your family is still expendable."

I growled at him, but in the end conceded, linking my arm through his and letting him guide me out into the crowd waiting for us. Cameras flashed around us, blinding me. They crowded around us, shoving microphones in our faces.

Questions were fired out at us like bullets. "Sebastian, we heard you had plans to marry. Is that true?" "Why haven't you shown your face?" "We just met your brother. Does he have a mate yet too?"

I looked at the ground, stumbling, trying to keep myself straight in the devil's heals that Sebastian had given me in the car.

The Creatures stared at me, their gaze predatory, their bodies position as if they were ready to pounce. I pushed myself further into Sebastian. He may be a Creature, but I was beginning to think he might be a good one. A moment later, we broke through the crowd and were now standing in the entrance hall.

Above our heads, a sign stood with the name of the place. The Institute. It looked like a cathedral from the movies.

Before I could get a good look, we were ushered into a cramped elevator full of others. It smelled of dirt, and cigarette smoke. I yet again pressed myself into Sebastian, my face to his chest, breathing in his addictive scent to avoid the ones around me. At least, that's what I told myself. He tensed at first, then relaxed, wrapping his arms around me. The bell chimed we had arrived at the correct floor. People began to pour out, leaving just Sebastian and me. I didn't budge. I didn't want to face the room of Creatures.

Sebastian kissed me on the forehead. "It's time," he whispered. His arm wrapped around my waist, he leads me into the room. I faltered in my steps in shock, almost falling over, but righted myself at the last second. The room was like something out of a fairy tale. The lights were dimmed, the tables set with silky black covers; large floor to ceiling windows looked out into the city. The room was modern, with charcoal grey floors, and silver accents across the room. Waiters walked around in elegant three-piece tuxedos, carrying glasses of champagne. It roomed was full of Creatures; their beauty only added the ambiance of the room. For the first time in days, I itched to draw, draw it and Sebastian.

The women were dressed like a bride at a wedding, lustrous diamonds covering them, impeccable makeup, and stunning gowns. I probably looked like a sack of potatoes compared to them.

"Do you like it?" Sebastian inquired from beside me.

"Yes." I couldn't help but say. We continued through the throng of people. A path appeared in front of us as people moved out of our way, Sebastian's way. Somehow they could sense the power seeping out of him like I could.

Men came by and shook Sebastian's hands, small words being exchange along with benign smiles. I remained quiet, just as the other women accompanying the men. Only, I was the only human. We appeared to be the human-Creature pair.

After what seemed like an eternity, we were approaching the end of the room towards a long table. Seated at the head was a man I immediately recognized; Valentine Morgenstern, King of the Creatures. He was more sinister in person than the news.

While most Creatures beauty was able to disguise their true self, Valentine was wicked inside and out. His mask was dark black, with red streaks going through it that made it look like a handprint smearing down. A feeling of darkness, dread, and despair washed over me just looking at him. And Sebastian was leading me straight to him.

I notice the boy to the right of Valentine, and instantly knew it was Jonathan. Even through his mask, I could tell it was him. His outfit was almost entirely like his brothers, except for his tie was sea green instead of night black. Like his brother and father, he had pale skin and paper-white hair, but something was different. I didn't realize what it was till we got close; his eyes were green.

Both men looked up as we approached.

"Sebastian!" Valentine jumped to his feet, a grin plastered on his face. I began to shrink back as he approached. I tried to summon the courage to stand tall, be brave, but the number of people staring at me, assessing me, judging me, overwhelmed me too much.

Looking around anywhere but at Valentine, I caught Jonathan's eye as he was staring intensely at me. He stared at me like I had two head, a look of shock. I stared back waiting for his features to become as indifferent, unemotional like his brother, but I was able to see what he was.

He seemed more friendly, a more gentleness to him. His green eyes in comparison to the lifeless black ones around him seemed to glow. I waited for him to look away, but he didn't. And neither did I. I felt vulnerable under his gaze like he could see straight through me. Something was off. Not in a bad way, just...different. It was like kind of like how I felt when Sebastian looked at me.

"Sebastian," Valentine clammed a hand on his son's shoulder, a crooked grin in place. " I had expected you to arrive through the back entrance like usual. Jonathan also made his first appearance too."

Sebastian just smirked. " I like to keep the people on their toes. Besides, I couldn't have taken Clarissa through the back in one piece."

Valentine finally seemed to acknowledge my presence. His eyes narrowed. " So this is your mate. She looks like the last one of our family. Hopeful she doesn't die off quickly like the last one too. Killed by her own children." Sebastian flinched slightly beside me at the mention of his mother, a look of loathing appearing on his face.

Luckily we were saved by Jonathan chiming his glass, raising in a toast. Everyone turned to look at him and I relaxed as the attention was taken off of me.

"Thank you all," he began, "For coming to my welcome home party. It has been a fine evening, and I believe it's about to get better as for dinner tonight I have brought some food from across the waters for us all the try tonight. I wasn't going to make my appearance for my pubic but seeing as my brother was bringing his mate," he gestured in our direction, " I didn't want him to have all the attention, of course. But anyhow, have a good evening. Enjoy" The room erupted into applause, and soon people were taking their seats. My stomach growled and I realized just how hungry I was.

"Excuse us," Sebastian said to his father. He pushed me over to the table and began pulling a chair out for me when Jonathan interrupted.

"Actually brother, I was thinking that she could sit beside me." He gestured to the empty seat beside him. Sebastian stilled. For a moment, they just stared at each other, an unspoken battle waging between them, neither side caving. Unable to let the brother bickering begin I rested my hand on Sebastian's arm.

"It's alright. It's just for dinner, right?" He just nodded his head in response. Walking around the table, Jonathan pulling the chair out for me and helped me sit. I thanked him.

"I should probably introduce myself," Jonathan spoke, his voice smooth, yet strong. He held out a hand. "I am Jonathan."

"I am Clarissa." The moment my hand touched his, a shock went through me, like a rush of electricity. I dropped his hand and turned away, him also turning away from our surprise encounter.

Small talk sprung up around the table and I just stared at my plate, thinking of what to say. Suddenly I remember a question I had from earlier. Looking up at the talkative brothers, I asked "Where were all of the Creatures? They ran about during the day in the streets, but why drive at night?"

Jonathan looked at me shocked, and curiosity. "Clarissa, what exactly do you know about us?" I only shrugged in response, not liking the look the look Sebastian was giving me.

Sebastian cleared his throat and began to speak. " There are two types of Creatures, each with there own law. Those were the mutts, the half-breeds. Most are too poor to afford the luxury of a car and have no mates to escort, so they must take themselves everywhere. Every Creature has one mate, but every mate doesn't necessarily have one Creature. To avoid the conflict, half-breeds cannot have mates. Also, pure-breeds can stand the presence sun but prefer not to be in it for it can weaken them. We are a part demon after all."

This only confused me. " But you're a half-breed. You have a human mother. Aren't half-breeds and pure-breeds the same?"

"The same?" He barked a laugh, shaking his head and so did Jonathan but he was more of an uncomfortable one. " I was born of a Creature father and mortal woman, but I am a pure-breed. My brother and I came from one cell, but when combined with my mothers, I got all of the DNA from my father, while my brother got my mothers. With humans, a situation like this would not happen but with Creatures, it can. Our anatomy, our bodies are different. That why I am actually next in line, and not my brother.

"So half-breeds are in fact the children of a Creature and a mate. And pure-breeds are...?"

"Like me, a mutation. Or they existed before the curse, like my father," his dismissive tone ended the conversation.

"So Clarissa." The first course was being sent around, and Jonathan began talking. " Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?"

He sent me a foolish grin and winked. "Anything. Your hobbies, your likes, your dislikes. Tell me who Clarissa is."

I flushed. Even Sebastian hasn't asked those questions yet, and he realized that too as he was glaring daggers at his brother. Too bad. If I was going here, I might as well have fun.

"Well," I began. "I don't like to be called Clarissa. Only my mother gets to call me that. I go by Clary. And I like the draw" He nodded his head, seeing extremely interested in all that I had to say.

"Good to know. And your mother, what is she like?" I had to look away at that, his stair too intimate.

"She's, uh, she's dead."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He actually looked sorry. Was he or was he just a better actor than his father?

"How could you?" I downed the champagne glass in front of me.

He gave me a sad smile, "Well that's one thing we have in common. My age is probably twice your's and yet I could draw to save my life."

I smiled, glad for the change of conversation. " I'm sure that's not true."

He just smiled back with equal warmth. "I assure you it's true. Maybe one day you can show me a drawing or two."

I opened my mother to respond when Sebastian cut in sharply. "I don't think Clarissa will have that much free time anytime soon brother."

We fell into an awkward silence as our salads were placed in front of us. I remained quiet for the rest of the meal, only small chit-chat exchanged between the family members.

"Clarissa?" Valentine spoke up sometime later, as couples began exiting to the dance floor. "That is your name, right?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"I was just asking Sebastian what your plans were for the future." His eye had a gleam to it I did not trust.

"My plans?" Where was he going with this?

Sebastian spoke up. "Father, I don't think it's to-" Valentine rose his hand in a dismissive manner, cutting off Sebastian.

"Sebastian, you think too much. I was simply inquiring if Clarissa was to be your mistress as planned, or if you still insist on her being your bride." Valentine's eyes bore into mine as if I knew the answer. I heard Sebastian mention marriage but also fucking me blind. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

" You would have to ask your son." I looked back down at food and zoned them out for the rest of dinner.

I drank two more glasses of champagne in that time.

I had lost my appetite and didn't feel like continuing the conversation, but also didn't want Valentine to start one with me. So, I turned to Jonathan.

"I like to paint too," I state at the exact same time Sebastian asked, "Would you like to dance?" The look in his eye showed it wasn't a question but a command. He didn't like me talking to his brother, and not wishing to argue I nodded my head.

Within seconds, Sebastian had himself and me out on that dance floor. He whisked me away and into the people, disappearing from Jonathan's disapproving gaze. He found a spot, and stopped, swinging me against him.

"I don't know how to dance," I blurted out. It never seemed relevant. "I never thought I'd be going to a ball with a Prince in New York City. All I know is the Cupid Shuffle" This caused him to laugh, actually laugh. A loud, throwing his head back laughing. Not a chuckle, not a snicker, but a laugh, the first I had heard since my arrival.

He smiled. "Don't worry. It's simple." He pulled me close to him. "Place your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand in my palm. My hand goes around your waist..." He guided me and we began to move, me stumbling along. " Now listen to the music. It's slow so we're just going to sway, that's it."

I played my head against his chest and let the music move through me. Sebastian's heart beat in his chest at the same beat as the music. I began to feel the alcohol in my body buzzing around. I must have been drunk because when I looked up at Sebastian, I thought he appeared to be an angel. A piece of hair fell into his face and I brushed it aside. He took a quick in taking a breath.

"What am I going to do with you?" He murmured.

I shrugged. "I don't know. You promised something about fucking me blind if I remember correctly." A grin split across his face and he tucked my head under his chin.

We stayed like that for the rest of the song.

At the beginning of the next song, I grabbed a glass of champagne off of a nearby tray, downing it and sitting it back down.

Sebastian looked surprised. "You are an enigma." He whispered. We stayed in each other's embrace. I began to stumble more, the room swaying. Maybe I did have too much to drink.

"Sebastian?" A man came up beside us. He was about middle age, with short black hair.

"Aldertree" Sebastian purred. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

At this point Aldertree, " There a problem with the Clave. Your father has called a meeting."

"Now?" Sebastian was not happy. The man nodded in response. Letting out a string of curse words Sebastian turned back to me. "I'll be back in a few minutes Clarissa. Go back to our table and do not move."

He disappeared into the crowd, leaving me. I did as I was told and headed back to our empty table, only to be intercepted by Jonathan. He bowed low, his eyes containing a mysterious glint.

"May I have this dance, Clary?"

I smiled politely, "You may."

Just like his brother he swept me away. The new song on had a more upbeat to it, and he leads me through it, guiding me through the crowd. His hand was warm on my waist.

"So Clarissa," He spoke up sometime later. Time seemed to have blended together in my drunken state. Where was Sebastian?

"What are your plans, really? Besides what my brother wants?" He continued. I looked at his face, searching for alternative motives but found none.

"I don't know," I asked honestly.

He seemed delighted by my answer. "Just remember, Clary, what my brother has told you tonight. One for one, but not one for another. Goodnight" He stepped away from me, bowing, and disappeared in the same direction Sebastian had gone minutes before.

My eyes followed him, only become more confused. I stumbled back to my seat, suddenly tired.

Dessert was sitting at my spot so I just picked at it. Even behind their mask, I could feel the gazes of the dancers, the Creatures. They could judge me, but I knew they were the real evil here. They may have brought peace, but it wasn't real. It cost our freedom, and many lives as the Rebellion was still waging against the Creature's city borders. Their arms of demons protected them, but in return killed mundanes. Our world is far from peaceful; it is complex and complicated. Just like my situation. That thought only brought sadness to me. I grabbed Sebastian's barely touched champagne glass and downed it.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I turned to look who it was but they leaned over me. I tensed, not knowing what to do. Their hands slide to my shoulders, holding me in place, their breath tickling my ear. I saw a winged mask out of the corner of my eye. I relaxed. It was Sebastian.

He whispered into my ear, "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" I nodded my head, wanting to get away from the Creatures.

Grabbing my hand, he pulls me from my chair without looking back. He leads me out of the room, and to a hallway. We took a couple of turns, my mind reeling. I saw a flash of green around his neck but my mind became fuzzy before I could think. The next thing I knew we were in a supply closet.

"Sebastian?" He kept the light off and pulled me farther into the dark. Warning bells were going off in my head but I ignored them. What's the worse that could happen?

If only I knew.

 **AN: Dun dun** **duuuun. Hope you enjoyed. I'll update tomorrow or the day after. What did you think? R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Masquerade (part 2)

Finally, we hit the back of the room and he swung me around, my back to the wall. I became hyper-aware of his body. Heat pours off of him and onto me. His scent flooded me but slightly different, like peppermint. I also became aware of his _friend_ pressing against my hip.

I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't want to think. Not now. I've done too much thinking.

He didn't move, didn't say anything. I began to squirm, while only made him harder. He began panting and so did I. I felt shots of pleasure course through me, straight to my core.

I've never been this… this horny. Jace and I had made out, touched each other, but never anything more; never sex. I wanted to wait. We were waiting for prom night, to make it special. I always wanted him to be my first. But something about Sebastian right now, panting like a bitch in the heat, made me want to tear his clothes off.

He ducked his head down, lips skimming across my neck. I gripped his suit coat, pulling him harder against me. I wanted him. Now. A desire rested in me stronger than anyone I had ever felt. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I just didn't care.

"Sebastian." I breathed. I felt a smile on my skin. His lips only grazed my skin, along with his teeth, giving nips here and there. His teasing was messing with my hormones. It wasn't enough.

"Sebastian." I tried louder this time.

"Hmmm?" I felt wetness pooling between my legs. One noise and I was undone, broken.

"I need you," I begged.

His mouth continued its assault, down my neck and across my collarbone to the valley between my breast. I didn't move, didn't dare to breathe. He fingers reached behind me, loosening the corset in moments. It hung off my chest, giving him access to what he desired. His tongue shot out, darting quickly across my hard pointed nipples, then slowly cared for each one, sucking. Hard. I groaned, loud, pushing my chest farther into his face.

Suddenly cold air washed over me as he disappeared and I instantly whimpered at the loss. I felt him sliding my dress up. He moved tortuously slow, moving up with hot hands that touched my ankles, my calves, and slowed when going up my thighs while nudging my legs further apart. Cold air hit me _there_ and I hissed through my teeth. I could feel the heat emanating from his hands, so close but so far away.

My legs trembled, out of fear or excitement I did not know. He stopped his touch few inches from where I wanted. I whimpered again, pushing my hips towards him, but he only pushed me back down. His lips touched my hip bone, causing me to jump.

He chucked, "Patience," His hot tongue shot out, dancing across my hip in slow movements. It slid slowly down between my legs and circle round and round, driving me insane. His hands gripped both of thighs, keeping me from closing my legs as I withered in pleasure.

"By the angel" I gasped. His tongue hit my clit, and I cried out. Pleasure shot through me so much my eyes rolled back in my head, unable to take it. Sebastian's tongue slid from the bottom of my lips, up. I began to shake, my head rolling around. My breath came out in pants. He went around and around my hole, never going in.

My fingers found his silky hair and pushing face farther into me. He took as encouragement, pushing his tongue in. I cried out, my legs nearly collapsing, but he held me up, never stopping. He became more emphatic. In, out, in, out. I had never gone this far before; only been felt up by boyfriends and touched briefly. I never knew what I was missing.

I felt something growing from the pit of my stomach. It was hot and unbearable. It was like a coil being pushed down, about to explode, something that I couldn't ignore and needed to be dealt with. It was getting stronger and stronger, and I knew what it had to be an orgasm.

"Sebastian," I moaned. I pushed feebly against his head. The realization hit me suddenly of how wrong this was. I was supposed to be with Jace. But as his tongue pounded into me again, all thoughts of gold eyed boy disappeared, and I lost control.

My insides clenched, my toes curled and I threw my head back moaning as I climax. My legs trembled, almost collapsing but Sebastian kept going, drawing it out, milking out all that I had left in me. A moment later, he sat back and I collapsed to the floor, still gasping, lost in bliss.

He leaned forward and kissed me hungrily, his tongue shooting into my mouth. I could taste myself on his lips, sweet and mixed with the taste of boy. I kissed back with equal hunger, climbing on his lap wanting more. I felt his hard-on, right in between my legs, pushing against my mound. I pushed back, causing him to growl, trusting his hands into my hair, making me moan into his mouth.

The door swung open and the lights flashed on. I jumped back from Sebastian, shielding my eyes from the light. A moment later, my eyes adjusted and I turned to glare at the intruder. They were already glaring at me. I immediately sobered up.

They were Sebastian's.

Confusion washed over me as I looked at the man beside me. He had bright green eyes and a smirk plastered on his face. It was Jonathan. I had been dry humping my mate's brother.

I opened my mouth then closed it. I didn't know what to say. What could I possibly say?

Sebastian after what seemed like an eternity, without breaking eye contact with Jonathan, commanded, " Come here, Clarissa."

I immediately rushed over to him, doing as I was told. He was still staring at Jonathan.

"Why," Sebastian's voice was quiet, but held so much authority I cowered away. " Do you think you had any right to touch my mate?"

Jonathan just continued to smile. He climbed to his feet, brushing himself off. He walked straight up to Sebastian, a bounce in his step until they were practically nose to nose. He said, " What makes you think she's just your mate?"

Sebastian's face when from furious to unbelievable pissed. "Excuse me?" He sneered, puffing his chest out, toward over Jonathan in an attempt of intimidation.

Jonathan just laughed. "One mate per Creature is the rule. Not one Creature per mate. Your blood is mine, and mine is yours." The dots began to connect in my head, and I could tell the did in Sebastian too. He moved back, an arm coming back as if to hide me. " Clarissa is as much as my mate as she is yours."

This time it was Sebastian who laughed, but it lacked all humor. He began ushering us towards the door. "You," he shoved his hand into Jonathan's chest, causing him to stumble. "You are a half-breed, a nothing. I am next in line, I get her. End of story."

Jonathan's grin only grew. " End of story? Really? Because a second ago she was letting me tongue fuck her without a care in the world. " He looked at me, a glint in his eye. I knew I should have felt fear but it only seemed to turn me on. _What is wrong with me?_

"I thought you were Sebastian," I snapped at him, his cockiness pissing me off. "I was drunk. I _am_ drunk. I called you Sebastian and played the part. Deceived me. I did nothing wrong."

"Oh really," Jonathan pushed Sebastian like he was nothing. How was the angel able to push aside the devil? Sebastian did nothing too. "It doesn't matter," he continued. "What matters is what you felt. There were no lights, nothing for you to see, only to feel. You panted, you screamed and you climaxed. My looks didn't do that. I did."

I just shook my head solemnly in response. It suddenly hit me how tired I was, how much I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Clarissa," Sebastian spoke, his tone leaving no room for argument, " Go clean yourself off in the ladies room. Meet me back here in five minutes once I deal with my brother. " He spat out the last word.

With one last glance at the gloating Jonathan, I left. As soon as I rounded the corner, I felt lost, like something was missing from me. Someone. The question was; which brother?

…..

As I exited the bathroom, after three minutes scrubbing my skin raw, I headed towards where Sebastian was. I examined the art decorating the walls. They were a contradictory of life as we knew it. It had an air of hope. A man holding a golden cup, a sword planted in a cloud of darkness, the original Creature, Valentine's great-grandfather Oskar the first, holding a ball of light and energy against a wall of demons. Did the Creatures not see the true meaning behind these paintings?

Between two of the pictures, I noticed a small sign on the wall. It was a telephone, and an arrow pointing down the hall I just came from.

A surge of anticipation went through me but I pushed it down. Would it really be that easy? I told myself I would just look, but only out of curiosity of course.

Turning around, I walked to the end where there were dark grey translucent closets. Inside were telephones. I did a double take. It really was. A black, old-fashioned dial telephone, but new enough that I could tell it was a retro style. I looked around and saw nobody coming. Sebastian told me to come right back, but this was an opportunity that I could not give up. That or the amount of champagne I had given me liquid courage. Either way, I went with it.

Sliding inside, I grabbed the phone. My hands began to tremble. Who would I call? Jace. Because there was nobody else. Nobody that I would rather be with than him. I knew his number by heart. A moment later, I heard it ringing. My heart skipped a beat, my hands become clammy and I begged him to pick up. He did.

"Hello?" His voice came out of the line, so familiar, so perfect, that I nearly dropped it.

"Jace?" I sobbed. I put my back against the wall and slowly slid down, unable to support myself. I clung to the phone like it was the only water in the desert.

"Clary?" His shocked was evident. "Are you okay? Where are you? Did he hurt you? Can you get ou-"

"Jace," I cried out again, the pain in my heart aching. I pulled my legs to my chest, trying to dull the pain. " He hasn't hurt me. I'm okay. But I can't get out. It's impossible. These monsters have guards, have strength. I can't. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I heard Jaces cries on the other line, causing me to only sob more.

I couldn't comfort him, couldn't touch him, slid my fingers through his hair while telling him I love him. The boy-who-never-cried cried for me. He was the good in this world and I was the cause of his pain. When he tore his ACL in football, he was crushed. He yelled and screamed at me, his friends, his families. But I wouldn't have it. I made him go to physical therapy, went to every appointment with him. When my mother passed away, he was the first to know and offer me a place to stay. He was with me through the funeral, the night terrors, and the adjusting to the one I loved most in the world dying. I had been there for him and him for me. But right now I couldn't be and it crushed me. For the first time since I got there, I felt truly helpless.

"Clary, I.. I love you," his voice was racked with sobs, " Don't forget that. Whatever he does to you, I will make him pay." We both knew he was lying but sometimes it was better to believe in the lies just to make it though.

"Okay. Jace, I-" A shadow fell over me. I stilled. Sebastian stood outside of the phone booth, his gaze beating down at me. I was too shocked and afraid to say anything. The door slid open. His face was composed but I realized at that moment I liked angry Sebastian much more that stone-face.

"Clary?" Jace's voice flooded back at me. Should I-? I knew the answer before I could even form the question.

Looking Sebastian dead in the eye with my tearful gaze, I whispered. "I love you too Jace."

The last thing I remembered was Sebastian's angry scream as he ripped the phone from the wall.

 **AN: What did you think?! Also, my beta is thelilcrazygirl. I'll be a little late in updating the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you'd like to see in later chapters; ClaryxSebastian, or ClaryxJonathan. The next couple are primarily Clabastian thought.**

 **-StarCrossedBook**


	6. Chapter 6: Chained

**The votes are in! Clabastian, with little bits of ClaryxJonathan. Sorry, it has taken me so long to update. Finals and track have been kicking my ass. This chapters short but the others will be summer starts end of June, and then I will be posting weekly, hopefully. Remember to R and R, tell me what you want! Enjoy!**

 _When I was thirteen I broke my leg. I was at Jaces house for summer break. My mom was starting to get sick at the time, so his family took me in. I wasn't supposed to go into the tree house, but Alec and Jace kept saying it was boys territory, not girls aloud. I wanted to prove them wrong. It was half built_ , _nails sticking out and miscellaneous tools laying around. That day Jace was up there, by himself. He was trying to nail in a few bits and looked surprised when he saw me._

 _"Get down Clary. You're not supposed to be up here." I glared at him in response._

 _"You don't get to tell what to do Jace. I'm a teenager now." He just shook his head and continued his work. Even at the time, I knew I was in love with him. He had unbelievable focus in everything he did. He was starting to grow into his looks. That summer he grew and so did I, my chest starting to grow._

 _I scooted across the treehouse until I was right next to him._ _Jace turned as the floorboards creaked under me. We were a breath away. I never kissed a boy at the point and I realized at the time I wanted that first kiss to be Jace. He leaned towards me, lips almost touching._

This is it _I thought._

 _Suddenly, the floor creaked again, snapped and I was falling. I screamed, flailing in the air for what felt like an eternity._

 _My left leg took the impact, shattering._

 _"Clary," Jace had screamed, over and over again._

 _"Clary!"_

 _"Clary!"_

"Clary!" This voice was not Jace, wasn't full of love and concern. It was full of rage, and impatience.

"Clary," It was Sebastian," If I have to ask you one more time to open your eyes, I will pin them open."

I groaned in response, ripped open my crusted eyes. It was dark, and it took a couple of moments for my eyes to adjust. Sebastian loomed over me, a look of menace in his eye.

"There we go." He sneered. I instantly flinched away, pulling away from him, only to be stopped by yet again, chains. They bound my arms to the headboard above me, and my legs spread open at the bottom. I was in - what could be barely described as due to the little amount of material- a stapped satin dress that went mid-thigh. Fear settled into my stomach, along with something else I couldn't name.

"Sebastian?" My voice quivered. " Unchain me."

He just tisked me, pacing slowly around the edge of the bed. " Now why would I do that? So you could go finish what you started with my brother."

I shook my head. " I thought it was you, Sebastian. I swear. You both look so alike, and I was drunk and-"

He cut me off "And whose fault was it for drinking too much?"

I didn't answer. He didn't expect me to. He stopped at the end of the bed, finally looking at me.

"I'm done with talking." He placed a hand on each of my ankles. I stilled. " My brother might have taken one of your first, but I will take the rest. I am your mate, not him. And you're going to have to learn that."

The light went out in the room. Sebastian disappeared from the bed. The room was quiet besides my heavy breathing. What was he going to do to me? A thousand thoughts ran through my mind. I shivered and told my self it was from fear. My nipples strained against my dress, becoming unbearably hard.

I heard clothes rustling.

"Sebastian?" Heat instantly washed over my legs. He was crawling towards me. I felt him between my legs, flesh to flesh. _Oh shit, he's naked._ Suddenly, I felt _it_ pressed up between my legs. His face was right above mine, his breath mingling with mine. His chest burned mine. I couldn't breathe.

" Clarissa," He murmured, kissing my collarbone. I groaned softly. He tisked me once again.

" As beautiful as your moans and screams will be, I can't have you arguing. " I felt silk touch my chest. " I have a muzzle made just for you. " He shifted above me. I lay still, not knowing how to react.

"But first, some liquid courage; fairy juice." I instantly began thrashing. A cool glass pressed against my tight lips. His hot hand reached down my dress, twisted my nipple. Hard. I gasped, and he took the opportunity to push it down my throat. Before I could spit it out, the muzzle was over my mouth.

My mind became fuzzy. " Much better," He whispered.

Hot lips moved from my cheek, down to my collarbone, to my dress. He slid the straps tortuously slow down my shoulders, then suddenly ripped it in half. Cold air hit my flesh, I arched my chest. Sebastian seemed to be waiting for that for he dipped his head down, his mouth latching onto my nipples. I groaned, throwing my head back. A hand came up giving attention to my other nipple. His tongue swirled fast, then slow, then sucking hard. It was driving me insane. My panties would have been soaked if I had been wearing some. His member was resting there instead, occasionally hitting my clit and I arched each time for it, but he moved, teasing me.

Sebastian cupped my breast and groaned. "They're perfect." He moaned. "Let's see if the rest of you is too." He slid his tongue from my nipple, down my stomach, all the way to my hip. He kissed it. I groaned out of frustration, wishing I could run my fingers through his hair.

His tongue darted out, flicking my clit. I gasped, pulling against the chains, my whole body tensing. His mouth continued its assault, only barely grazing where I wanted it before kissing everywhere else.

He chuckled, warm air hitting me _there._ Without a moment noticed, he went straight for it. His mouth went up and down my lips, licking, sucking, kissing, everything. I began to shake. He was going hard. Fast. My toes curled, back arched. I was about to climax, I was about to-

I sat up, gasping. My heart beat frantically in my chest. I wasn't in the bed, in the dark room. I was in the apartment, on the cool tile floor next to the window. One foot chained.

Was it all a dream? I was still wearing the dress from the ball. It was.

"Did you enjoy it?" Sebastian sat in a wooden chair next to the elevator. The morning sun illuminated his suit, the one from the ball. It had only been a couple of hours.

"What?" I asked, still frazzled.

He smirked. " The dream I just gave you. You seemed to be enjoying yourself. You're a loud one."

I just stared at him. He continued. " You humans always assume you know everything about us. But you really know nothing. Our powers are beyond your belief. We can give you dreams with real pain, pleasure or in this case, sexual frustration." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. " You're soaked. With no panties, I can smell you from here."

It took me a moment to realized what he was talking about. I closed my legs and scooted back. He was right though.

He stood and approached me, an evil glint in his eyes. "Now what am I really going to do with you?"

He grabbed my chain, yanking me towards him. I squealed and tried to escape but he was too strong.

Sebastian gave me a small, kind smile. " Ah, I know. I'll fuck you blind, just like I promised."


	7. Chapter 7: New Home

I... I don't even know where to start. In a matter of days, my life has changed, everything goes by so fast, I've barely been able to process. But now that Sebastian has left to do angel-knows-what, I know what I must do. Though I can't control the world around me, I can control my beliefs, my values. And I'll be damned if I let Sebastian Morgenstern, prince of Creatures, to change that.

...

Rain fell down on to the city, smoky grey mist enveloping the city. It was almost serene. If you didn't look at the masses of monsters down below.

I pulled aimlessly at my chain. It's been three days. Three days since Sebastian has promised to do unspeakable things to me, before disappearing. Each day, Amatis has brought a meal in the morning and evening, each time ignoring my questions and leaving just as she came; silent. The first day she woke me by hauling me into the bathroom, pointing at the shower. I began to protest, but she just shoved me in. Cold water poured down on me as she started tearing my dress off.

I swatted her wrinkly hands away. "Stop it. I can do it myself."

Amatis simple huffed and moved to stand beside the door. I washed, trying to cover myself under her burning glare. As soon as I was finished, she handed me a towel and some clothes- grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. Once I finished changing, she left me chained once more.

I jumped as thunder roared outside, lightning dancing across the sky. I didn't know how I could stand a second more being chained up like this.

A click came from in front of me. I looked down. My chain was... open? There was no one in here, not a single thing out of place in here from the past three days. The elevator remained silent. I stood cautiously. I had spent so much time over the past three days hoping and imagining the chain breaking that I hadn't even thought about what I'd do after.

 _Idiot_ I scolded myself. The knife was still sitting on the counter from where it had been just a few days ago. Looking around again to see if it was a trap, I went straight for it. Just as I touched it, I heard another click behind. Whirling around the knife at the ready, I came face to face with... a door. It was a stairwell, right on the other side of the elevator.

Bright fluorescent light pours out in front of me. Edging the door open, I glanced down the stairwell, and immediately pulled back. It went down, down for what seemed like forever. The door behind me slammed shut. I yanked on the handle with all my might, but it didn't budge. Flustered, gripping the banister tight, I began my descent. This was easy. Too easy. A steel door stood, a note with elegant handwriting.

It said; _Clarissa, I hope you have been well the past few days. Past this door is your new living quarters. I see that my actions the other night were a bit extreme, and for that I am sorry. So enjoy the pleasures I hope your new home will provide. See you soon- Your mate, Sebastian Morgenstern._

 _p.s all other doors on the stairwell are sealed tight. Enjoy the new weapon I left for you in my kitchen._

I reached for the door nob then stopped. By opening this door I accept my fate, accept the gifts he gives to her. Or so he thinks. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Entering the room, a plan began to form in her head. And she was going to need Jonathan's help to do it.

 **A/N: I know, I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I'm already halfway through writing the next one which is extra long. I just wanted to give you something until then. Remeber to comment and tell me what you want. R and R.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Date

After an hour of investigating, searching for booby traps and hidden dead bodies, the apartment checked out to be normal. There were no monsters, no dungeons or dragons. It was a small, open apartment but one more expensive than I could ever afford. Immediately to the left of the doorway was a large, four-poster bed covered in crimson silk sheets. To the right was the kitchen, fully stocked. After that was a cozy little living room with a beige wooden theme.

The thing that shocked me though the fact that the closet was full of clothes all my size and style. I began to look through the clothes but had to stop when I reached the skimpy lingerie. Sebastians intentions were clear, and a thrill went through me at the thought of them actually happening. Followed my immense guilt. But, in order to win his trust, I'd have to do those things. It wasn't until then that I realized he wouldn't have to make me. I already wanted to.

I was about to change when I felt his presence. Standing in the doorway was Sebastian. I could see him a thousand times and his beauty would never diminish. He seems to take over any space he was in, dominating it. I tighten my grip on the knife.

"Clarissa," he purred. In his hand was a duffle bag and in his other, a large object covered in parchment. " How do you like your new home?"

"What's in the bag?" I snapped back.

" Answer my question first, then I'll return the favor." I searched his eye for the usual menace, darkness, and was met with... affection?

I caved, " It's... nice. Very well put together. I liked it." I couldn't help but add, " And surprising to come from something the complete opposite."

Sebastian only smiled in response. A smile that somehow managed to be sweet and...sexy? at the same time. He must have drugged me because the emotions soaring through me were dangerous and couldn't possibly be my own.

He approached the bed and dumped the contents of the bag. It was art supplies. Dozens of paints; acrylic, watercolor, oil. There were pencils of every kind. I stared in wonderment, then fear.

"What do you want in return?" I sneered. Instead of retreating, I took a step forward, knife at the ready. I should be playing nice, but Sebastian's calm facade was getting to me.

He only stared at me. " Answer me!"

Instead, he sighed and sat on the bed, head in his hands. I was dumbstruck. A fight I could handle, but this? His shoulders hunched over like a large burden had been put upon him. I knew that feeling all too well. I looked around for the hidden camera, waiting for someone to tell me it was some joke or Sebastian to do something. I can take narcissistic Sebastian, but human Sebastian was new territory.

He was vulnerable. I had a knife, a weapon. I could stab him, and be out the door looking for where he came from. And yet couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I reached a hand out gingerly towards him.

"Sebastian?"

"Go to dinner with me."

"What?" I lurched back like he had slapped me.

His head snapped up and a moment later he was right in front of me. I lifted my knife arm, unaware of what I even planned to do with it, but he had already flung it out of my hand, it skidding across the floor out of sight.

"Go to dinner with me." He repeated.

I took a step back, needing to be away from his delicious heat and scent. "Go on a date, with a man who tried to mind rape me the other night, and is holding me captive from the boy who I loved?"

He raised a brow, "Loved?"

I glared, flustered by my slip up. " Love, I love Jace. He is the boy who has my heart forever and always, even if I never see him again. Not you. Not the monster who is also the future king of the very animals that killed my mother."

His eyes bore into me. "Dinner. Tonight. At seven. Wear something nice. Give me a chance to start proving myself. "

" And what's in it for me?"

He gestured at the forgotten art supplies on my bed. " More where that came from." Most likely seeing the doubt on my face, he grimaced and added, "And I'll allow you to call one of your loved ones at the end of the night."

A grin broke out on my face. " You have yourself a deal." Grabbing him by his shoulders, I whirled him around and pushed him through the doorway. He was too shocked to protest.

"It's already six. I need an hour to get ready." I shoved him through the door. He whirled around, his whole face covered in shock.

"Wh-"

"Bye." And I slammed the door in the prince's face.

...

My glee and victory only lasted a few minutes before I realized I had a date. My first date with someone other than Jace. It seemed so long ago. On my first date with Jace we went to the carnival. He won me a large pokemon stuffed animal and had our first kiss at the top of the Faris wheel. It was a dream come true, a fairytale. This is my nightmare.

With that in mind, I picked out a midnight back form-fitting silk dress. The entire back was cut out and a long slit went up, up, up my left leg. Pared with matching lingerie, I applied some light makeup I found in the bathroom. Pursuing my lips in the mirror, smearing in my lipstick, I gave a smile. For a second, it almost looked real.

...

I adjusted my tie and looked in the mirror. Sighing, I undid it yet again and threw it into the growing pile of discarded clothes, frustrated. I spent twenty minutes on my hair, twenty on my suit and still have to pick out a tie and shoes.

I sighed, the weight of my fathers warning his morning settling on me. He had no interest in stopping my brothers pursuit of Clarissa, encouraged it even so that I would be pressured to mate her already. The brother who tried to fuck her, the brother who already took everything else from me despite me being next in line for the thrown.

 _She won't even care_ I belittled myself as I looked over my outfit. But everything has to be perfect for what I'm going to ask her tonight. This girl, this human was growing on me. I could feel the mating bond strengthening.

I felt his presence before I saw him. Jonathan's reflection smirked at me in the mirror. I instantly stiffened and ignored him. Or at least tried to.

"I'd pick grey one. It matches your personality."

I only rolled my eyes in response and readjusted my cufflinks. " You'd think for being over five hundred your snide comments would become far more clever. Such a disappointment "

" Clarissa would have thought it clever. She smart, our mate." I stilled.

" As future king of Creatures, of the world, she is my mate, my possession. Your kind does not get the girl. Ever." I grabbed a random pair of shoes and a tie, and turn towards him. " You will stay away from her. Listen to me, or what happened with Isabelle will repeat."

Jonathan's calm facade broke. " That was both our faults, more yours than mine Sebastian! She was mine and you ruined everything." He gave a sickening grin and took a step towards me. " Besides, it's only a matter of sealing the deal, of screwing her first for who gets to have her as their mate."

I headed towards the doorway, not stopping until I stood right up to him. " You touch her again, and I won't wait till I'm king to rip your fucking head off." Grabbing him by his collar, I ripped him off his feet and threw him at the window. He flew straight flew it, glass shards flying everywhere. Leisurely, I walked over, fixing my collar. Glancing down at the street over twenty floors below, I saw him get up and speed away. Next time, I won't hesitate to kill him. Brother or not, Clarissa was my mate.

...

Sebastian stood in the doorway, and I didn't even tempt to hide my attraction to him. My eyes raked up and down his form, and he returned the favor. The suit was sexy, tight but not too tight to be awkward. Just enough to highlight the muscles beneath. In a flash, he whisked me into his arms bridal style, kicked the door shut and jumped, right down the stairwell.

"Sebastian!" I sunk my claws into his suit, and let out a string of curse words. He only laughed. Air whipped by my face, lights flickering in and out. What better way to start the first date then by ending it early with my death.

What seemed like an eternity, but only a matter of seconds, the wind stopped. Peaking my eyelids open, we had landed silently on the garage floor. Sebastian was already moving quickly over the parked car. Even though I didn't know cars, it seemed expensive. I wondered what it really was.

As if reading my mind, Sebastian said, " Lykan HyperSport. I got as a gift from an African Prince to spare his people."

"And did you?" He set me down beside the car. I climbed in, and a moment later he was sitting beside me.

He was silent for so long I didn't he heard the question, but he finally said. " I don't control my father Clarissa. I would have returned it but it was too late. His whole city had been demolished by the demon boarders."

I didn't respond. There was no need to. Those borders had "protected" the lands for years, and had hurt not as many people as one would suspect. But where the borders landed, they demolished everything in their path. My mother had been on the phone with my fathers commanding officer when it happened. She was asking where my fathers last mission had been when screaming erupted on the other line. Men yelled that the heavens were raining down on them, hell had come to take their souls. The last thing she heard was him telling her to say goodbye to his family. At least he got the last goodbye.

My train of thought broke as we left the parking garage. The city flew by in a flash yet again. My confidence was dwindling once again. I looked over at Sebastian as he was driving and mustered up the courage to ask, "So where are we going?"

"To a special restaurant of mine. But first I had a quick stop I want to take you too."

"Where?"

He glanced my way and gave a small smile. " It's a surprise."

We drove for another 10 minutes or so until we were out of the city. Down a highway, we went where the cars became fewer and fewer. The demon boards loomed up ahead, seeming to go on forever. In the dark, perpendicular clouds, shadows flickered by of great winged monsters, lightning flashing all around. It is the legend that it is over mile long, and at the very center was a hole leading to hell. If only the Creatures could crawl down it, right where they belong.

The car slowed to a stop, not ten feet away from it. "Let's get out," Sebastian murmured. In a flash he had my door open, hand outstretched to pull me out.

Cold seeped into my skin, cutting like a knife. I was too afraid to speak, not wanting the monsters to know of my presence. The wall was eerily straight, curls of smoke pour out. A sound drifted from inside it, a voice singing almost like a cry. It was high pitched but still gentle, soft. I took a step towards the wall, transfixed. The music called to me, drawing me in. It was like a lullaby, lulling my consciousness to sleep. Somewhere inside me screamed to look away, to run as far and as fast as I could but I only moved further. When I was just a yard away, Sebastian lightly grabbed my arm.

I gasped, the trans broken. My heart beat rapidly in my chest. I looked at Sebasian.

He sighed. " This is why so many humans are killed here. Even if they had the physical strength to fight these monsters, their mind would break before they could even draw their weapon."

"Why did you take me here?" I shivered, and Sebastian removed his jacket, placing it gently on my shoulders and turned me towards him.

" You will be my queen, you are my mate. You will be by my side to rule over this land soon enough. I thought you should starting knowing every aspect of it." His face shifts and he leaned in, his mouth pressed against my earlobe, his warming blocking out the cold around me. " And if you ever try to escape, these Creatures will be waiting for you. And if you _ever_ fuck my brother, I will personally put you in there myself."

He retracted, and headed back to the car, leaving me cold, inside and out. I followed after him, and taking one last look at the very thing that killed my father, climbed into the car.

...

I didn't speak for a long time. Instead, I stared at Sebastian not caring if he noticed. I noticed a habit he has over the past couple of days. Whenever he's in thought, he places one hand right above his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows seriously. He held himself straight, one hand on the steering wheel. What I wouldn't do to get in his head. Will he do what Amatis suggested the other day: chain me up in a dungeon until I gave him his offspring? I remember the bruises she carried.

" Do you beat your servants," I asked casually as if I was talking about the weather.

Sebastains hand tightened on the wheel, a dark expression crossing his face. Whoops. " Don't even suggest that. I am not my father Clarissa, and contrary to popular belief, not the monster you believe me to be."

Desperate to change the subject, I inquired " If these walls border the city, how did we get in?"

Sebastian scoffed. " You think the king would make a wall he and his people could not get through?" I didn't answer. There was no need to. Sebastian's mood over the past day was changing so much it left me dizzy.

A few minutes later we pulled up to a small restaurant right outside of what used to be Central Park. A valet tried to open the door, but Sebastian stopped him, insisting he does it. I only rolled my eyes.

Hand on the small of my back, Sebastian lead us. A line of waiting Creatures stood, their faces all sickeningly beautiful. Though, none of them stood in comparison to Sebastian. We kept walking all the way to the back, into a private dining room. He pulled out a chair for me, then sat across from me.

As soon as I was situated he spoke. "Tell me about yourself."

" Excuse me?"

" The only things I know about you are from what you told my _brother_ and what I saw from my visions of you."

" The only things I know about you are from the news."

He looked into my eyes, a challenge presenting. "Touche" A moment later a waiter walked in. Sebastian order two glasses of wine. I looked at the menu and saw the whole thing didn't have a word of English. I asked for the house salad, then the man disappear, only to return a moment later with our wine.

Sebastian held up his glass, " Cheers." I was tempted not to cheers with him, but remember I was supposed to be playing nice.

" Cheers," I repeated.

When the waiter left, Sebastian turned to me. " So? Tell me about Clarissa?" I told him more than I thought I would. I told him of my best friend Simon, of my mother's death, and of my fathers. Sebastian at least had the decency to offer his apologies when I mentioned my father. I told him of the books liked to read -manga- and of my art, and how much I missed it.

" So?" I finished, " Tell me about Sebastian."

He grimaced. "What would you like to know?"

" Everything. Start from the beginning."

" I was technically born five hundred years ago, but I didn't start my life till about fifty years ago. " Sensing my confusion, he sighed and continued. " At six weeks old, our father had a witch put us under a sleeping spell. He didn't want to have to deal with children when trying to plan on a take over of the world. So, right after World War ll he awoke us. Creatures change appearance until a certain age then stop. My father's was thirty-five. Jonathan and I were twenty. " Then added almost reculently, "That's when we met Izabelle."

" Izabelle?"

"Jonathan's story, of us having a mate, isn't completely true. One egg, one mate. But, its actually one egg split creates two mates. Jonathan found her, high in a club in this city. He helped her recover and fell in love with his mate. He cared for her, talked of her constantly. She was also an artist. He would have had her artwork posted in every building in New York as a wedding gift if humans hadn't still been in power. Much like me with you, he had visions of her. I didn't. I never suspected she was my mate too. I never realized it till I met you that. But when I met her on their wedding day, I couldn't look away. I felt the bond, but not as strong as mine to you. When Jonathan found out, he canceled the wedding, thinking I would have done something, would have stolen her away. When taking Izabelle out the back exit for their escape, they were attacked. The Creatures Sector, our government at the time, had been planning on killing Valentine that day for acts of treason. Instead, they killed Izabelle, kill what they thought was his possible only chance at what humans call Grandchildren."

I was silent, too shocked to answer. Halfway through his confession, the food had arrived, but I just ignored it, my appetite gone. " How did they not know you exist?"

"My father kept me as a secret. He thought something might happen like this, thought of me as something they can use against him. It wasn't until he took power, he told of my existence."

He sighed. " She shouldn't have died, life ending before it could even truly begin, and that's why you have to listen to what I say next. Did you know," He began, " That when Creatures were cursed to love a human, it wasn't only the fact that they couldn't interspecies mate that was the punishment but the fact that humans are, well, human?" Not know how to respond I remained silent. He continued, now staring off into space. " You're weak, only living a lifespan a hundredth of what ours can be. My father gives a talk about hating my mother, that us _killing her_ during childbirth was the greatest gift of all, but that is far from the truth. Why would he keep the picture of her on their wedding day in his office, in his bedroom? Why would he send anonymous gifts to her remaining descendants every Christmas? He thinks we never knew but we always did. He loved her and hated the emotions she gave. And that's why you terrify me, Clarissa."

He turned and looked me dead in the eye. I only stared back in shock. " I'm supposed to a king, be ruthless, be malicious. I'm supposed to fuck you, get my children, then kill you. But I wasn't trained for that. I was trained to be a warrior, a king! I was never taught how to push away the one thing I've grown to love. Being one-fourth human should make me a monster, but instead, I'm more human than my brother. Caring for you will only hurt me. But how am I supposed to be with you and not care? I thought I wouldn't. How could I get jealous when nobody else could have you anyway? But apparently, one other person could; my brother. I'm going to live a long life Clarissa, and yours will most likely end the day you have my childbirth. Unless you join me. "

"Join you?" I repeated, still trying to process what he was saying.

Something new glimmered in his eyes. Hope? " Creatures are weak but royal are strong. There is one gift that we have no one else can. I can change you, I can make you like me. Clarissa, I can make you immortal."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed. I took all your reviews into account and made this chapter my longest yet. What did you think? Sorry if it dragged on. Tell me what you think. R &R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Interruptions

Shocked. That was the only word that could be used to describe how I felt. I stared into his eyes, his charcoal black eyes that oozes darkness, and despair, yet something more. But as I stared into Sebastian Morgenstern's eyes, I remember all the reasons why it could never work. The main reason I almost forgot, coming from a day I spent so long suppressing.

…

The fireplace flames dance across the burning newspaper, the headline "Is this the End?" slowly fading away. Valentine had just taken over the world. This was the end in more ways than one. Uncle paced back and forth, on the phone screaming, his whole body shaking. Mother sat in father's chair. She hadn't refused to leave that spot since news of his death came. Her limp red hair hung down, creating a shower over her aging face, her last IV bag draining away.

"No!" Uncle Stephen his gruff voice bellowed over the phone. "You're job does not stop. You cannot do this! Our insurance covers her." His voice began to break. " I know they made you do this, took everything away, but please, don't let them take her away. You have to have something-"

Stephen came to halt. His chest heaved up and down rapidly. Suddenly he let out a scream of rage, throwing his phone at the mantle. It shatters on impact, into unmendable pieces. Just like in our world.

"They won't do anything. Valentine has taken all of the medical supplies, all of the doctors, nurses, everything, to the cities for their mates. The last of the supplies will be sold off on the black market. We can't afford it. " His was reduced to sobs, collapsing on the worn down Persian rug my father first bought my mother. They couldn't afford much but he didn't want her feet to get cold.

Silent tears ran down his face, matching mine. "Stephen, please. It's okay." Silent tears ran down her face matching mine.

"Mom, don't say that." I cried.

She gave me a small smile, her face appearing decades older than it should. "I'll be with your father. There's nothing more than I could want." She turned to Stephen, a man I've known all my life, and called my Uncle. "Take care of her, you and your boy. The room I've asked you to prepare for me is ready right?"

I looked to him in surprise. He has risen to shaky feet, his face becoming somber. "You're coming with us tonight Clarissa."

My mother was no comfort as I looked at her and she only nodded in confirmation. "No child should see their mother die. You will be staying with Jace and his father. Once this bag is out, I'm done."

I started shaking my head and didn't stop. I didn't stop crying. I didn't stop screaming. I didn't stop sobbing. Jace was waiting for me in the car. I saw his mouth moving, words coming out, concern in his eyes, but I didn't stop. The pain didn't stop.

I knew there was a possibility she would die. But _we_ didn't stop fighting. They, the Creatures, stopped her health care, took all doctors. It wasn't just for their mates. It was harder for the rebellion to fight when they were dying.

At some point, my screams had stopped, and I was just a whimpering mess. Next thing I knew I was in the guest room at the Herondales. All my possessions had been placed in there. Sometime later Jace came in. He sat by my side as I cried, as I rambled. As I screamed at the angles promising them pain.

It was three days before I finally slept.

My puffy eyes dropped and he pressed a light kiss to my forehead, pulling the blanket over my shoulder. I grabbed his hand in a death grip, startling him.

"They will pay." He gave me a weak smile and squeezed my hand.

"Rest Clary. They will." I felt a small weight life off of my shoulder and shut my eyes. I fell into a restless sleep that since that day has never ended.

…

"Clarissa?" I hadn't realized I had been crying until Sebastian's had brushed the tears flowing off my face. I flinched back, drawing back into reality.

"Do not touch me " I bit out each word, shoving to my feet.

He reached his arm out to me."Clary-"

I slapped him, his head snapping to the side, The sting in my hand only made me want to do it again.

I didn't wait for his reaction. "Everything has been ruined by you. You have killed and taken away everything I have loved. You think you can replace it with yourself? Filling my head with false promises in order to get a toy you can play with for the rest of eternity. And-"

"Clarissa" His voice was quiet, but filled with warning."Watch what you say to me. Because while I do promise these things, have meant everything I've said, I will not let you disrespect me when I have only tried to respect you-"

Laughter broke out of me before I could stop myself. "Respect? You tried to mind rape me!"

"I didn't _do_ anything. Creatures cannot control dreams. They only haunt the living. I was observing a dream you were having. I saw your embarrassment and took the credit. Nothing more. " He was standing now.

"Sure. This is yet another thing you are using to distract me, isn't it?"

"Clarissa, you need to-"

"She doesn't need to do anything, Sebastian." Jonathan stood leisurely against the doorway, toying with his watch. His emerald eyes snapped to mine, a challenge in them. "Do you Clarissa?"

Sebastian's face was an expression of pure fury. On the contrary, a small smile began to creep on my face that I had to repress. Jonathan showed up just as planned. I need to stay calm and play my part too.

Hours before, Jonathan appeared in my room.

 _I saw his reflection in the mirror behind me."To what do I owe this honor?" I asked, surprised with how calm I sounded, finishing up applying my lipstick._

 _He grinned cheekily, "Do I need a reason to see my mate?"_

 _I turned to him and walked far more confidently. I didn't stop till I was right in front of him, having to tilt my head back to look at him. His beautiful green eyes looked dazzled, widening in shock. "Do you respect your father Jonathan?"_

 _His eyes darted from my lips, my cleavage, then back to my eyes. "Not in the slightest."_

" _Do you care for your brother?" I folded my arms, pushing up my cleavage farther into his face._

" _Not anymore." He quickly added, eyes narrowing "What are you getting at?"_

 _I beamed. "I have a plan. One that you'll just love."_

" _Continue." He prompted._

 _And I continued to tell him of the plan. His eyes widened as I continued, but didn't interrupt me till the end._

 _I ended with,"I think this will make us both happy. Don't you agree?"_

"Step away from him," Sebastian warned, reaching out an arm towards me, his eyes never leaving Jonathan, the brother about to betray him.

"I don't think I will." I stepped cautiously towards Jonathan. "You have no control over him or he would have already been dead from touching me."

"Clary," Sebastian's voice became desperate, his arm now shaking. "Please don't do this. He only wants you in order to hurt me."

"He never threatened my family." I took another step towards Jonathan. My confidence began to dwindle. Sebastian was the villain, right? This is what I had to do. There was no other way.

I had no more time to think. Jonathan's arm snaked around my waist.

"Goodbye, brother."

Sebastian moved, ready to lunge, but Jonathan already was whisking me away, far from Sebastian's grip.

What did I get myself into?

 **Okay, I know its short, but ill be busy again, and want to get you a chapter in before I ran out of time. I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think! Yes, Izabelle is the Izabelle Lightwood. And the knife will be relevant again. R &R. **


End file.
